Forum:Sonic Rivals 3 ideas
: User 1 The Third Sonic PSP Game Characters Sonic-Knux Tails-Rouge Shadow-Silver ::New Characters : Blaze-Amy Cream-Gamma Dexter-Charmy Locations Green Hill Hot Volcano(New) The Others is Unknown Note : This is a user generated pagwe for ideas on a possible sequel to a new Sonic Rivals game. Please just make your own section to keep from discriminating others ideas, like the one above. Thank You! P.S., Good characters, but I feel that Gamma should be switched with Omega, and Espio should make a return. (User 2) User 3 SEGA should try making this Sonic Rivals enjoyable. Might make playing it more fun. I don't know, just an idea.like brawl make them have tauts Enzeru I agree with the above user, except Dexter-Charmy would be replaced with another combo, maybe some characters that never had a role in the games. Also, it might be Blaze-Jet, Rouge-Omega, etc. The characters might not even be in teams for the next game, but if there is a sequel to Rivals 2, it won't be Rivals 3, and Amy will probably be playable. User 4 I don't have a PSP,have a PS2,and I was wondering,what if Sonic Rivals 3 was ported to All Consoles?.The Tails Doll Killer 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) User 5 I think the teams should be more likely, like (Characters added) Sonic/Tails (classic combo!), Shadow/Rouge (Sonic Adventure 2. Play it.), Knuckles/Espio (remember Chaotix?), Eggman/Metal Sonic (robot power!), Silver/Blaze (do the Time Warp!), Big/Amy (Sooonic Heeeroooes...) Stages/Bosses Zone 1: Coastal Paradise - A beautiful seaside resort with towering palm trees and gigantic lighthouses. Boss 1: Egg Drill - A small red pod with a large drill attached on the top, with Eggman Nega sitting in the center. Zone 2: Underwater Palace - A magnificent and colorful kingdom located below the waves. Boss 2: Egg Scallop: An enormous clam-shaped vehicle that clamps its jaws on approaching foes. Eggman Nega sits in a spherical "pearl" in the center of the mech. Zone 3: Magic Casino - A colorful city that never sleeps that is filled with giant pinball tables and slot machines. Boss 3: Egg Dice - A floating red cube with Eggman Nega at the center. Another dice, this time blue, floats on the opposite side of Eggman Nega. You must hit the blue dice until the number on top is one, then repeat the same for the red dice. the red dice will then crack open, leaving Eggman Nega vulnerable. Zone 4: Starry Fields - A farm located in the far off country, with bright stars shining down. Boss 4: Egg Hog - A mechanical boar with two large tusks on its front. It attacks by ramming at its foes, and Eggman Nega is in the face of it. Zone 5: Sky Armada - A fleet of flying battleships that once belonged to Eggman located high up in the clouds. Boss 5: Egg Cannon - A large stationary weapon located at the heart of the flagship, with Eggman Nega in the cockpit. Zone 6: Lunar Core - The hot lava-filled core of the Moon. Eggman Nega has outfitted the place with large amounts of machinery. Boss 6: Egg Warrior - A large robot that is the main focus of the game. Zone 6 boss 2 the perfect chaos, It is not a vehicle, but a humanoid machine remotely controlled by Eggman Nega. Extra Boss: Egg Core - After clearing the game with all characters, you can return as Sonic, and defeat the Egg Warrior one last time... Because after this tough battle, Sonic attempts to break out the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and destroy Nega once and for all, but Nega makes a last-ditch effort to fuse the Egg Warrior with the core of the Moon, causing it to form the Egg Core. With the core gone, the pieces of the Moon scatter about, and Nega scattering the Chaos Emeralds, too, and Sonic must dash across the Moon's pieces to gather the 7 Emeralds, While avoiding Nega's attacks. After all 7 are collected, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic to destroy the Egg Core and rebuild the Moon, by dashing straight into Nega several times, while avoiding attacks. Signature Moves Sonic: Sonic Boom - As usual, Sonic gets an attack that makes him go at cut loose and start running at incredible speeds and injure anybody in his way. Tails: Tail Copter - Allows Tails to fly around freely using his two tails as helicopter blades, though a bit quicker than he did in Sonic Rivals 2... Knuckles: Megaton Quake - Knuckles punches the ground, and creates small tremors while being surrounded by a huge barrier of fire. Amy: Hammer Slam - Amy uses her Piko-Piko Hammer to cause a large earthquake that stuns an opponent, like Knuckles' Hammer Punch from the first Rivals. Shadow: Chaos Control - Shadow Greatly slows down time for his rival using his Chaos Powers. Rouge: Jewel Bomb - Rouge fires a large, tracking bomb disguised as a large counterfeit jewel that gives off a large explosion and temporarily stuns the rival. Metal: Copycat - As always, Metal utilizes his data-copying technology to mirror his rival's Signature Move. Eggman: Leech Bot - Eggman, riding in his Eggmobile, of course, opens up a secret compartment, revealing a small, spherical robot. The robot then teleports to Eggman's rival, latches on to them, and slowly drains there rings and speed. The rival is also unable to use items in this state. Blaze: Inferno - Blaze heats up the ground with her Pyrokinesis so much that a pillar of fire pops up wherever her rival is. Silver: ESP - Silver uses his developed Psychokinesis powers to confuse his rivals, i.e scrambling their controls. Espio: Chroma-Camo - Espio focuses his ninja abilities to turn invisible and gain a small speed boost. Big: Froggy Missile - Big's best friend, Froggy, volunteers to attack Big's rival by speeding by as a tracking stun-missile that will cause damage AND paralyze his rival temporarily. Story Mode Sonic and Tails: After hearing that the Chaos Emeralds were taken once again, Sonic meets up with Tails to discuss what is going on. With all of Eggman Nega's recent attacks, Sonic still assumes the culprit to be Dr. Eggman, for Nega was presumed to be killed after his meddling with the Ifrit Dimension. However, Eggman soon shows up, and threatens Sonic to tell him where the Chaos Emeralds are. Sonic explains that he was wondering the same thing, and Sonic and Eggman decide to have a race to find them. Sonic and Eggman discover that Eggman Nega is indeed alive, and has the Emeralds. The rules of the race are simple: Sonic and Eggman must race as many people as possible, with Tails and Metal Sonic keeping score for them, tracking how many times they win, and how many times they lose. The winner gets to take on Eggman Nega, and recover the Emeralds. At the end, There agreement was that the winner of the race got to keep the Emeralds. Shadow and Rouge: Rouge, after noticing Omega's long absence, decides to contact Shadow to figure out what's going on. After tracking down Omega using GUN's supercomputer, the two have a race to get there. After finding that Omega has been stripped of his weapons, armor, and memory, the two discover something is definitely going on. Also, the only thing Omega can do is say "Nega" in his loud, erratic speech manner. They come to the conclusion that Eggman Nega is behind this, and race several other teams to reach Nega first, and recover their old friend. Knuckles and Espio: Knuckles is very suspicious. After hearing about Eggman Nega still being alive and well, and still causing havoc for his own evil purposes, he is very much surprised the Master Emerald has yet to be stolen. However, a few days later, Espio shows up. He asked Knuckles if he's seen anything strange, for the rest of Team Chaotix has been kidnapped once again. Knuckles promises Espio that he would help, IF Espio would help him find out why the Master Emerald is still there. Espio, being a great detective and all, immediately realizes that the "Master Emerald" is a fake. Knuckles and Espio then attempt to seek out Nega, and Espio finds out that Nega kidnapped the Chaotix Agency, because he didn't trust them to keep their mouths shut. Eggman and Metal Sonic: Eggman, once again attempting to rule the world with his mechanical buddy, Metal Sonic, by his side. Of course, he needed the Chaos Emeralds to do this. Unfortunately, the Emeralds are nowhere to be seen. Furious, he assumes that Sonic took them so that he couldn't get his dirty hands on them, and rule the world. From this point on, his story is the same as Sonic's (above). Silver and Blaze: After finally defeating Eggman Nega, and having time to just kick back and relax, it seems that Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat are finally through with having to save their time over and over again. However, the two notice that people are acting strange. They're all acting scared of something, and neither Silver or Blaze are certain about what's going on. Eventually, Gardon, Blaze's assistant, friend, and bodyguard, discovers what's going on. Apparently, Eggman Nega has gone into the Past again, and actually conquered the world there. That means the Future is under his rule! Of course, only Blaze, Silver, and Gardon were not aware of this, and go back into the Past to stop him from ruining their time. Amy and Big: After years of trying to impress Sonic, Amy is definitely desperate. Her goal in the life was to get Sonic to marry her, and all of her previous attempts have been nothing. However, just when things are looking grim for Amy, one of her best friends shows up. His name is Big the Cat, and he is in trouble, too. Apparently, his frog buddy, Froggy, has gone missing again. The two team up to learn what happened to Froggy, and Amy decides on a new way to impress Sonic: Running. Amy believes that if she can run as fast as Sonic, he would be impressed. Later on during their quest, they overhear Nega talking to his personal assistant, Metal Sonic 3.0. They are discussing what to do with "the frog", for it has already worked as bait to lure in Amy and Big. Three suggests killing it, and Big pops out from his hiding place in a burst of rage that was once unseen for him. After defeating Nega in battle, he and Amy decide to make it their goal to track down Nega and end his reign of terror. SLJ Done out of sheer boredom... -.- Playable *'Sonic' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Amy' *'Cream' *'Espio' *'Vector' *'Shadow' *'Rouge' *'Omega' *'Silver' *'Metal' Non-Playable *'Eggman' *'Nega' *'Charmy' *'Cheese' *'Chocola' *'Big' *'Blaze' (Flashback only) *'Johnny' *'Chaos' *'Omochao' *'Commander' *'Ifrit' Stages *'Emerald Coast' *'Angel Island' *'Calm City Resort' *'Mechanical Shelter' *'Erupting Volcano' *'Hideaway Shuttle' *'Space Getaway' *'The Future' *'Final Blast' *Extra Zone:Green Hill Modes *'Story' *'Race' *'Battle' *'Boss' *'Multiplayer' *'Card' *'Shop' *'Options' *'free play' Story Sonic New User Playable Characters: Sonic Tails Knuckles Rouge Shadow Espio Metal Sonic Silver Jet Blaze Amy Mighty Omega Cream Non-Playable: Charmy Vector Big Omochao Eggman Eggman Nega Chaos BlazeSonic I think Sega could also make it for the DS and they should also make new characters like in my list: Team sonic:Sonic,Blaze,tails and marine Team Shadow:Shadow,rouge,omega, Knuckles and storm Team Jet:Jet wave Silver And Blaze (Only boss and flashback) Team Espio: Espio vector amy and shade Flashbacks: Amy (Sonic's story) Storm (Only in Jet's story) Blaze ( Only in Jet's and Shadow's Story ) Sonic and Jet's Battle ( Seen in Jet's story) Guest stars: Tikal ( In the past and furture and present) Mario ( Battle of Sonic vs. jet and Shadow vs Sonic) Yoshi ( Only On Angel island and Dream island) Nights ( Playable on Dream island, angel island and Plaza land and makes a short fly on Aqua Island) Stages Garden island Fruit island Angel island speed island Hedghog and cat island Aqua island Dream island Battle island ( Only battle's ) Death island E123Brawler Alright, so first is gameplay. The game plays like the other Rivals titles except with improved graphics. Also, the special moves used to screw with opponents are still in the game, but now boost moves are added. For example, Sonic’s new attack move is Sonic Wind, which works like it did in SA2. His Sonic Boom move from previous Rivals is now his boost move, and now does no damage. Everything is basically intact. Collecting rings gives you the boost move now, while destroying enemies gives you the attack move. Most importantly, most characters have different attacks besides homing now, but they can all still spin dash. Also, everyone can now jump at will. There are more alternate routes in the courses. Characters Sonic :Returning from both games(obviously) he is the second fastest character, tied with Shadow and behind Metal Sonic. :Attack-Sonic Wind: It works exactly like it did in SA2. ‘Nuff said. :Boost-Sonic Boom: Breaking the sound barrier, Sonic simply runs fast. Really, really fast. :Sonic’s normal ability is the homing attack. Knuckles :Sonic’s friendly rival is back, and with a temper! :Attack-Hammer Punch: Returning from the first game, he punches the ground to stun all enemies. :Boost-Dig: Knuckles digs under the ground, moving at a much faster pace. :Knuckles has a limited glide ability and uses punches as attacks. Shadow :Sonic’s doppleganger loves the spotlight, so let’s give him more! :Attack-Chaos Spear: Works just like SA2. :Boost-Chaos Control: Like in Shadow the Hedgehog, he flies forward in a blistering speed. :Shadow is tied with Sonic in speed, but it takes him longer to achieve his speed. He has a homing attack for his ability. Silver :Using ESP and PSI, Silver is what Shadow could be, without the Chaos power. He is one formidable opponent. :Attack-ESP: Causes screwed up controls to other players, but does no damage. :Boost-Time Warp: Doing what he does best, Silver time warps to a further point in the race. :Silver flips opponents for his ability. Metal Sonic :Sonic’s real rival and the game’s fastest character, but he takes a long time to achieve such feats of speed. :Attack-Copy: He copies his opponent’s attack. :Boost-Copy: He copies his opponent’s boost :Homing Attack is his ability. Tails :Sonic’s sidekick is triumphantly returning. :Attack-Ring Bombs: Electric fake rings are shot at opponents. :Boost-Tornado: Hops into the tornado to fly over and past the competition. :His ability is a tail spin attack, and he can now normally fly short distances. Rouge :Knuckles’ rival and seductive player returns (to the joy of many fanboys). :Attack-Charm Ray: Stuns and dazes opponents in a way similar to Silver’s, but it does damage. :Boost-Dig: Works like Knuckles’. :Rouge’s ability’s involve kicks, gliding, and flying. She has the option to glide along the ground like Knuckles, or temporarily fly like Tails. Espio :Out of the shadows, a warrior emerges………… :Attack-Leaf Strike: A cool, flashy ninja move in which Espio somehow strikes everyone from the shadows. :Boost-Chroma-Cammo: Gains a speed boost and becomes invisible. :Espio throws shuriken for attacks and his spin dash is actually a leaf swirl. Blaze :Silver’s best (only) friend and friendly rival to Sonic enters the race. :Attack-Sol Field: Blaze sets opponents on fire, damaging them and making their movement wonky. :Boost-Flame Dash: Her feet set on fire and she blasts forward. It can damage those it contacts, but it doesn’t last very long. :Blaze shoots fireballs for her standard attack and fire spins instead of spin dashing. E-123 Omega :He can be considered both Shadow and Metal Sonic’s rival, and is the slowest character in the game. He also has the lowest jump, but can hover. :Attack-Homing Missle: A missle bombardment from the sky. :Boost-Super Turbine: Going at mach speed is pretty sweet, but this boost is slower than the others. The overall procedure lasts pretty long, though. :Omega can hover temporarily. To make up for his lack of speed, he can both punch and shoot gattling bullets at opponents. Jet :Not wanting to be outdone by Sonic, he enters the hectic races of Sonic Rivals. :Attack-Wind Blade: Blades of air slice into opponents, doing no damage with a brief stun, as the wind pushes them backwards. :Boost-Extreme Gear: Being a cheap ass, Jet gets on his board to ensure a long-lasting boost, albeit with a speed behind other boosts. :He slices opponents with his fans for his ability. Shade :The friendly but serious rival of Knuckles prepares to race! :Attack-Leech Wave: All enemies steadily lose rings and slow down :Boost-Cloak: Disappears temporarily, reappearing farther down the course. She teleports a short distance but does so quickly. :She slices enemies with her leech blade to steal rings from them, albeit she is pretty slow. Courses Now, onto courses. Green Hill Zone-Sonic’s stage, with simple obstacles such as spike traps and crumbling terrain. Angel Island-Knuckles’ stage, with mushrooms to jump on and levers to pull, activating air ducts to lift you up. Radical Highway-Shadow’s stage, with plenty of rails to grind on and extremely steep ramps. Poles also allow swinging off of and there are many gaps. Soleanna-There’s not too many traps here, but Silver’s course has a nice aesthetic. J Airship Zone-A very hectic level on the top of a giant battleship. Robots, perilous falls, and just about every trap Eggman’s ever thought of are included, proving a fitting level for Metal. Emerald Hill Zone-Tails’ course is similar to Sonic’s, but with more enemies. Night Casino-Rouge’s stage is filled with bumpers and tubes used to spin through. Many people will be distracted by all the lights, just like they are to Rouge. Many alternate routes available. Bamboo Jungle-Representing Espio, the thick groups of bamboo stalks are difficult to navigate through. Leaf Swirl Zone-Blaze has access to loop-de-loops and swinging vines on this course, based on Sonic Rush. Egg Factory-Omega can finally pwn Eggman’s robots and win a race at the same time. Lava pits and barrels often cease progress. Megalo Station-Even Jet may have a rough time maneuvering around the congestion of rails and trains in this course. A pretty daunting, but not impossible course. Nocturne-Shade’s home planet provides a dark and chilling atmosphere, with laser turrets and plenty of alternate shuttle loop routes. [[User:E123Brawler|'E123']][[User talk:E123Brawler|'Brawler']] 20:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Fairfieldfencer FFF *NOTE: Copied most of SLJ's playable characters and moves because I couldn't be bothered to look up the ones that were already in the previous games. :Eh? Well, Rivals 1 had Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Metal. :Rivas 2 added Rouge, Tails, and Espio to that. :Rumor has it, that if we do get a Rivals 3, Omega, Vector, Amy, and Cream will be added. Though, it's currently unlikely we'll get a 3rd Rivals. I'd like to see it happen, but, doesn't look it's gonna happen... Skeletal [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'SLJCOAAATR]] 03:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Playable Team 1 *'Sonic' Sonic Boom. Activate Sonic's super speed. *'Tails' Tail copter. Allows Tails to fly. *'Knuckles' Super smash. Crushes enemies and objects. Team 2 *'Shadow' Chaos control. Slows time around the rival. *'Rouge' Bat guard. Defends rouge *'Omega' Missile. Locks a homing missile on to nearest rival. Team 3 *'Amy' Hammer power. Hammers enemies into the ground. *'Cream' Chao guard. Asks Cheese to call his friends to make a shild around her. Or Omochao attack. Cream calls Omochao and has him electrocute the other rivals. *'Big' Froggy Poison. Froggy kisses a rival and slowly drains their rings. Team 4 *'Silver' Psychokinesis. The rival becomes confused and temporarily forgets that he's racing. *'Blaze the Cat' Fire wall. Blaze summons an aura of fire to protect herself from enemies. *'Marine the Raccoon' Water bomb. Launches an orb of water at her opponent that temporarily slows them down. Non-Playable *'Doctor Eggman' *'Eggman Nega' *'Johnny' (Needs a third villain.) *'Metal Sonic''' (Acts as a rival to Omega.) Stages *'Emerald Coast' *'Angel Island' *'Calm City Resort' *'Iron Jungle' *'Lava Shelter' *'White Acopolis' Modes *'Story' *'Race' *'Battle' *'Boss' *'Multiplayer' *'Card' *'Shop' *'Options' *'Free play' CBFan's thoughts OK, thought I might as well post my ideas. Playable Characters *'Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Silver The Hedgehog' *'Espio The Chameleon' *'Shadow The Hedgehog' *'E-123 Omega' *'Knuckles The Echidna' *'Rouge The Bat' *'Blaze The Cat' *'Cream The Rabbit' *'???' *'???' Non-Playable Characters *'Dr Eggman' *'Eggman Nega' *'Amy Rose' *'Vector The Crocodile' Modes *Story *Race *Battle *Boss *Multiplayer *Options *Free play Story *'Sonic & Tails': There have been a lot of problems in Sonic's world recently. Chao have been acting strangely, the Chaos Emeralds have vanished, Eggman's robots are running amok and Amy has been kidnapped. Once Tails informs him on the situation, Sonic decides to confront Eggman about the situation. *'Knuckles & Rouge': What starts off as a petty argument between the two over possession of the Master Emerald turns serious when Eggman steals it from under their very noses. Once again, Rouge offers to help Knuckles retrieve it and the Chaos emeralds. *'Silver & Espio': Espio is sent on a mission by Vector to investigate the odd happenings occurring recently. In ambushing a suspect, the chameleon recognises it to be Silver, whom he is delighted to see again. Silver suspects that this is the work of Eggman Nega, and rushes off to confront him. However, he has a "stalker" on his hands. *'Blaze & Cream': The Sol Emeralds have been taken, once again, warping Blaze into Sonic's world once more. There, she is quickly met by Cream, who is delighted to see her again and eager to help. But things start to get awkward when she runs into Silver. To her surprise, he doesn't recognise her. Even more of a surprise, when they run into Eggman Nega, he doesn't recognise her either! *'Shadow & Omega': Shadow receives a transmission from Dr Eggman, asking for his help once again. Shadow is quick to the scene of the action, where he locates Omega, who is mid-way through destroying some of Eggman's robots. The two friends quickly team-up to eliminate and round-up the rampaging robots. But, as they do so, some strange metal figures show up. *'Mystery characters': No one really knows what these two shady figures are up to. One has played this sort of game before. The other hasn't been seen for a long, long time. And yet, they are both after the same goal. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Espio, Blaze, Cream, Shadow and Omega better be careful when these two are on the warpath. CBFan 21:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) User Playable Characters TEAM SONIC *'Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' TEAM EDCHIDNA *'Knuckles The Echidna' *'Shade The Echidna' TEAM DARK *'Shadow The Hedgehog' *'Rouge The Bat' TEAM RUSH *'Silver The Hedgehog' *'Blaze The Cat' TEAM CHAOTIX *'Espio The Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' TEAM RIDERS *'Jet The Hawk' *'Metal Sonic' Non-Playable Characters *'Dr Eggman' *'Eggman Nega' *'Amy Rose' *'Vector The Crocodile' Modes *Story *Race *Battle *Boss *Multiplayer *Options *Free play *shop Stages * Blue Ocean Hill Zone * Hill Forest Zone * Casino Palace Zone * Dessert Canyon Zone * Haunted Cave Zone * Island thunder zone